


Dangerous

by ChillyVapor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, No gender specified, Other, Sadomasochism majorly in here, Well this got graphic, but it's super sadistic so uh reader beware, haha no I'm not sorry, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: You're aching for some harsh and painful sex from your Master, Perfect Cell. The course of action you take to obtain this ends up with more than you were bargaining for, but consider that a victory.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags mentioned, there's major Sadomasochism in this. I'm talking blood and choking and lots and lots of pain so this is your final warning. But if you're into that then I hope you enjoy the fic. :>

You were stressed out more than usual lately, though you managed to hide it so as not to gain unwanted attention. The thing is that despite being Cell’s student and very much having a Dom/sub relationship in bed, just asking for pain wouldn’t be enough here. You felt desperate for it, you wanted bruises and cuts and everything harsh that you knew he could give you. But just asking for it wouldn’t go well because you knew he wouldn’t give you the full extent just to tease you. You needed to force it out of him, rile him up in order to give you the harshest of penalties that you desired.

You knew the choice you were making was playing with fire, but it held a higher chance of getting what you wanted. You found Cell having a condescending chat with Frieza in the town square of Conton City, severely upping the risks of your plan. Your heart started to beat both in your chest and your loins as you approached Cell from behind. Friezas eyes glanced at you and in turn caused Cell to look towards where his view laid and saw you. Just before he could manage to say anything, you floated up to eye level and gave him a hard open handed slap across the face in front of everyone there.

The sound of it echoed in the entire area as everyone immediately stopped talking and gawked at what just happened. Frieza was the first to break the silence with laughter as Cell stared at you completely stunned that you had dared to do such a thing, let alone in public. His shock immediately turned into rage when he finally processed everything, grabbing you by the throat harshly.

“Just what the HELL do you think you’re doing?!” He growled through clenched teeth, more than willing to make you an example in front of everyone.

“Fuck you.” You managed despite the grip he had on your throat, feeling your genitals throb at the pure anger in his eyes.

Cell was about to throw you into the ground but halted as he could smell you. His wings snapped a bit when he noticed how heavy your pheromones had gotten, though no one else but saiyans would be able to tell.

“What’s wrong Cell, can’t control your underlings?” Frieza taunted. “Can’t even properly discipline them.”

“Shut up.” Cell huffed, teleporting you both to your apartment before slamming you into bed so hard that the frame immediately broke.

You glared up at him as he had a death grip on your throat, wincing when he starting to dig his nails into your skin.

“You must really want me to beat the shit out of you if you’re willing to pull a stupid stunt like that.” He growled, ki from his hand starting to burn your flesh a bit.

A whimper escaped you despite trying to remain defiant and confident, seeing a smirk tug at his mouth.

“You think I can’t smell you? That I can’t tell just how much of a desperate whore you are right now?” Cell sneered, abruptly letting go only to levitate you with his telekinesis and ki tearing all your clothes off. “Well I assure you, I’ll give you what you want and more. Don’t bother asking me to stop.”

Your heart pounded at his words, getting turned around then yelping at feeling a harsh whip from his ki across your back. Through the repeated cracks against your flesh you could feel his eyes practically staring into your soul as he was completely focused on hurting you. Trickles of blood started to slide down your back, shivering at the sensation as you couldn’t even contain how aroused you were from it all as your genitals dripped with need. Cell turned you back to face him as he brought you closer, suddenly striking you across the face hard enough that the inside of your cheek got cut against the teeth from the brute force of the hit. Blood slid out of your mouth, shivering at tasting it as it only spurred you on.

“You’re quite the little pain slut tonight.” Cell said, grinning maliciously. “I’ll be sure to keep you agonized well past the morning.”

Your sight blurred as he suddenly shocked you with his ki, entire body convulsing with the electrocution as you yelled out when it unexpectedly made you cum. You slumped to the ground when he stopped and took away his telekinetic hold, trying to get yourself up but grunting as he kicked you roughly to the other side of the room. Cell stalked over to you like a predator, eyes glowing with intense arousal. You looked down and could see his dick was already out, completely hard and dripping with the excitement at being able to be so vicious for the first time ever since he first terrorized Earth. You yelped when he grabbed your hair and pulled you up only to shove his cock in your mouth.

“I didn’t give you permission to cum, I guess I’ll have to block your airway as punishment.” Cell chuckled, gripping your hair painfully as he fucked your face.

You trembled at trying to handle his large size, struggling as he forced you to deep throat him with every thrust. Your mind was starting to haze some as it was difficult to get a proper breath in between pumps, clenching your eyes shut as you accepted what he gave you. Your loins were already messy with your previous orgasm, trembling as you tried to keep your hands from wandering down your own body. You asked for the pain and punishment, so dammit you were going to take all that you could get. You could feel him throbbing hard, able to tell just how into this he was and thankful that he was more than happy to be incredibly sadistic to you. All of it only intensified that absolute euphoria you were drowning in.

You felt his knot starting to hit against your lips as it expanded with his horniness, grasping at his legs when he pushed in and held you firmly in place as he came into you. You tried to concentrate on staying conscious despite lack of air, starting to shake then gasping when he finally pulled out. Cell hoisted you up further to get a good look at your face, smacking you roughly a few more times and already able to see the start of bruising from his hits.

“How lovely.” He purred, pulling you in and kissing hard, telekinesis spreading your legs as he roughly thrust into you without any preparation. Though considering how turned on you were, there wasn’t much need for it as you took him entirely down to the knot.

You yelled into the kiss as he fucked you roughly without holding back at all, just like you wanted him to. You reached up to hold onto him but your arms were immediately pulled back and bound by ki as he kept full control over everything. Cell broke the kiss, his breath hot as he breathed close to your face.

“You fucking slut, wanting me to beat you like this. I’ll fuck you within an inch of your life for your idiotic disrespect from earlier.” Cell growled dangerously, eyes piercing as he watched you. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to just completely ruin you like this, I’ll be happy to oblige in fucking you up all night far past your limitations.”

Your nethers throbbed roughly from that, trying to hold off an orgasm unless given permission as you whined and moaned for him.

“C-Cell, I-AAAAUGH” You cried out as he sliced his nails down your back viciously.

“You do **_NOT_** get to use my name tonight!” He snarled, grinning when you called him Master apologetically. “That’s better, now get to screaming.”

You did as he commanded while he began making more cuts all over your body, his thrusts never missing a beat as he mauled you and started biting at your neck and shoulders hard enough to break the skin every time. Everything was overwhelming but you accepted it all, loving every second of him hurting and fucking you.

“Master, nh, Master I love this so much!” You whined, trembling as he made another slash of his claws against your hips.

“That’s right, you better be grateful for everything that I give to you. It’s an honor to be ruined by Perfection, wouldn’t you agree?” Cell grinned at your cries of approval, cumming deep inside of you and forcing his knot in roughly.

All you could do was scream as tears streaked down your face, struggling immensely to hold off your own orgasm as he kept pumping into you to ensure he fully enjoyed his climax. Once he finally stopped, he pulled out and tossed you onto the broken bed, looking at his handy work.

“Hmmm, this just won’t do.” Cell mused, suddenly landing a harsh punch into your gut and knocking the wind out of you. “More bruises, more cuts, more blood. I won’t be satisfied until you’re ruined.”

You gasped for air after the punch, trembling when he gripped your throat and clenched hard to cut off your air entirely. You looked him in the eyes, seeing his malicious smirk as you were obviously enjoying yourself.

“Such a good little pet I have, loving all this pain.” Cell purred, grabbing onto your thigh hard enough that it instantly bruised up from the force. “You’re not going to heal these up with a Sensu, I’ll make you walk out in front of everyone like this. They’ll know what happens to stupid fools who think they can embarrass me like that for all eyes to see. I’ll make sure everyone can see the punishments you endured.”

Your sight began to darken from the lack of oxygen, grasping at his arm when he slammed his cock deep inside you again and began thrusting. You gasped when he loosened his grip on you only for a moment before cutting you off again, clenching your eyes shut as he placed a hand against your hip and slowly pushed against your flesh until it started to bruise up painfully. You throbbed around his cock as you kept struggling to hold off your orgasm, eyes rolling up and panting when he allowed air again.

“What’s wrong, do you need to cum? That’s just too bad.” Cell smirked, electrocuting you with ki again. “Should’ve thought of that before jumping into this.”

Your back arched from the shockwaves going through you, gasping again when he finally let you breathe once more but held his hand firmly on your neck. Your hips began bucking against your will, trying to regain control so as not to spur up more need for release. Cell chuckled darkly at seeing your struggle, leaning down so his face was inches from yours.

“That’s right, struggle for me. Whimper, cry, moan, scream for me until your voice goes out and your throat is raw.” Cell demanded, his voice husky with sadistic arousal as he kept slamming his hips against yours. “You asked for this.”

You cried out for him as he kept abusing your body, yelping when random whips of ki would crack against your flesh and leave dark bruises and cuts along the way. The bedsheets were already staining with your blood but you couldn’t care less as long as he kept wrecking you to your heart’s content. Cell kissed you roughly again, pushing his tongue in as he continued to assert his dominance over every part of your body. Your breathing was irregular as you kept holding off your orgasm, shaking as you tugged at your binds behind your back so that maybe by some chance you could break them and hold onto him. It was no use though, there was nothing you could control in this whatsoever, but that only added to your elation. You whined against his lips and kissed him back, staying completely submissive to him knowing that he’d reward you with more of the pain you desired.

Cell pulled away and slashed his claws down your chest, grinning as you yelped loudly from it and watching the blood trickle out of the cuts. He leaned down and slowly licked it up, purring at the taste.

“It’s been far too long since I was able to be so cruel, you’re going to get all the pent up frustration I’ve been holding in all these years.” Cell spoke, his glowing eyes looking into yours. “And like a good pet you’re going to accept it, right?”

“Yes Master, nnh, I’ll appreciate everything you give me!” You whimpered, teeth clenched when he used the ki on his fingertips to burn at your skin.

“Good, good, that’s what I like to hear.” Cell chuckled, pulling out then turning you around so you were face down against the bed as he pushed back in and continued his rough fucking.

His hand kept your head against the mattress as his other held your hips up in place, grunting and whining as his thrusts shook the entire bed. His excitement started getting the better of him as his ki began to spark in the air around you both, starting to break light bulbs that were unfortunate enough to come in contact. Cell’s aura began flaring the more he got into abusing you, nails digging into your hips as he finally released his ki and it blasted against the walls of your apartment. The entire building began to shake as he kept thrusting, aura cracking the infrastructure and windows all over starting to break from other people’s apartments. You could hear alarms all over going off and even caused a sentry robot to come through your window in order to demand a stop to what was going on. Cell didn’t hesitate for a second when he destroyed the bot with a blast, more coming with their own alarms only to meet their demise. You started to feel the exhaustion really setting in now as he kept going, sight blurring further.

“Master, the others are, ngh, going to try to stop this.” You groaned, trembling as he kept thrusting.

Cell growled, thrusting even harder than before and causing you to cry out from the mixed pleasure and pain, panting while your insides gripped his cock as it ravaged you. The sparks of ki continued cracking the walls, hearing more people scramble outside trying to figure out what the hell was going on to cause all this. Cell frowned as he knew it was only a matter of time before Chronoa would wake up and step in to make this stop.

“God dammit.” He growled, suddenly teleporting you both to another area of the city far away from the apartment building. “This isn’t going to stop until I say so.”

Your whines continued to fuel his arousal, fucking you viciously enough to bruise your skin from his thrusts. You did your best to stay awake for everything, body starting to slump when you were on the verge of passing out only to be jolted awake from ki.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this that easily.” Cell spoke, his voice dangerous as he continued to take out his primal needs on you.

You moaned for him, tightening your insides so as to add to his pleasure as he roughly forced you to cum. You screamed out, your voice suddenly cut off from his grip on your throat. As he pulled out, Cell turned you around again and slammed you on your back into the ground hard enough that you coughed up some blood while the ground cracked. You trembled as everything stopped, Cell looking you over again as you were definitely looking far worse than before. You winced as he released your neck and gently placed his fingertips on your collarbone, digging in and slowly dragging his claws all the way down to your stomach. His hand slid over your skin as he smeared the blood, raising his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean with a moan.

“So delicious.” He mused, watching you closely as you shivered from all the pain you were in.

Your breathing was ragged as you tried to stay awake, completely exhausted as the adrenaline was gone. You sighed softly when he traced his fingers along the dark bruising on your neck, feeling him grind his cock against your entrance and throbbing. Cell starting stroking himself, grunting as he came onto your torso and smeared it to mix with the blood. You blinked some as he pressed a cum and blood covered finger to your lips, opening your mouth and sucking it clean as you trembled from the taste and moaned. Cell watched you intently, wings snapping some as he greatly enjoyed this whole experience.

“We’ll definitely have to do this more often, especially when I finally manage to free us from this stupid city and go wherever we wish.” Cell spoke, savoring the moment as it had to unfortunately be cut short. He knew if this continued that he wouldn’t be able to keep it subtle at all with his aura still crackling.

You winced as you noticed the sun was beginning to rise, smiling some.

“We made it to morning.” You said quietly, earning a chuckle from him.

Cell leaned down and kissed you, groaning as he could taste the blood from your mouth and ignoring the sirens going off in the distance.


End file.
